How's Loki?
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [Traduction de Donya sur Ao3] Après les événements de Thor 2 Thor rends visite à Tony Stark. Tony est anxieux de savoir comment son amoureux emprisonné va.


**Note de LEM : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici une petite fiction que j'ai trouvée récemment sur Ao3. Je souhaitais vous la partager avec l'accord de l'auteur, Donya. J'ai décidé de traduire cette mini-fiction dans l'attente de 2 autres bien plus longues fictions que je traduis actuellement. J'espère que vous accueillerez cette petite histoire avec plaisir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas complètement joyeuse. _Je dois toutefois vous préciser que l'auteur - Donya- a prévu écrire une suite et donc, peut-être aurez-vous un autre chapitre qui apparaîtra un jour. _En attendant, merci de lire et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Tony finit rapidement son verre, souhaitant que ça lui donne l'impression d'être plus cool. Thor était de retour sur Terre, apparemment pour le mieux, Tony attendait avec nervosité d'avoir une chance de lui parler et maintenant, finalement, Thor lui rendait visite.

Reste cool, se rappela Tony. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air désespéré, ce serait louche de demander des informations sur Loki avant même d'avoir dit bonjour à Thor. Alors Tony écouta patiemment les paroles de Thor, ne portant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait. Comment pouvait-il se soucier de ce qui s'était passé à Londres lorsqu'il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment allait Loki? Thor mentionna qu'Asgard avait été attaqué et putain qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que Loki était sain et sauf?

Un an. Il y avait exactement un an, Loki lui avait promis de revenir, refusant de reconnaitre le danger qui l'attendait à Asgard. Odin et Thor semblaient en avoir marre de la folie de Loki, ça ne pouvait donc pas bien finir. Tony était déchiré entre l'inquiétude à propos de Loki et son envie de meurtre pour ne pas avoir essayé plus fort de revenir à la tour Stark.

Thor décrivit apparemment son aventure dans les transports publics. Mais Tony en eut assez, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Wow, imagine si Loki était là, il t'aurait fallu des siècles pour — » pour quoi exactement. Tony cessa brusquement de parler, eh bien, il n'écoutait définitivement pas Thor. Mais Tony avait mentionné Loki, Thor devait maintenant lui en parler.

« Je devrais peut-être t'informer que mon frè — Loki est mort en héros, après avoir sauvé ma vie. Pour une fois il a fait la bonne chose, et… »

_Mort._ Tony se figea, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça le frappa comme une brique, lui retirant tout son souffle. Il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, pour demander soit des explications ou lancer des insultes. Loki ne pouvait pas être mort, il était si certain que rien ne lui arriverait. Et si Thor avait tord ? Il n'était pas le plus intelligent, Tony n'avait pas vu le corps, il refusa de croire Thor. L'onde de souffrance cuisante, la réalisation dévastatrice qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Loki, la cruelle vérité, tout ça devait attendre.

« — et alors Jane a dit — »

« En es-tu certain? Que Loki — est-il vraiment parti? » Demanda Tony d'un ton naturel. Ça devait être une erreur, stupide Thor, Loki devait l'avoir manipulé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Oui. » Répondit Thor sans hésitation. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Loki ne t'ennuiera plus. »

Tony enfouit son visage dans ses mains, luttant pour respirer profondément, retenant ses larmes pour maintenir le secret. Tous ces mois passés à attendre, à planifier son accueil pour Loki… il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir, il n'était pas là lorsque Loki avait joué le héros… putain mais à quoi pensait-il? Putain de Loki, putain de merde, toujours à penser à lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé à Tony, n'est-ce pas? La bravoure soudaine était plus importante. Comment Tony était-il supposé gérer la nouvelle? Même Thor semblait étrangement perturbé par la mort de Loki, personne ne se préoccupait de Loki — sauf Tony.

De toutes les choses que Loki lui avait dites, Tony souhaita que _je t'aime_ fut le mensonge, pas _je vais revenir_.


End file.
